finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Auron/Quotes
''Final Fantasy X Beginning of battle These ones don't matter. We cut through! —To Tidus at Dream Zanarkand So... how do we end this? '''Auron': There were fewer fiends in my time. Wakka: Oh, really? —Requires Auron and Wakka present at the beginning of battle on the road from Djose to Moonflow, and Mt. Gagazet. Think later, Yuna. —Requires Auron and Yuna present at the beginning of battle on the Thunder Plains, while Yuna contemplates Seymour's proposal. I hate this place. —In the Via Purifico Not much has changed in ten years. —On Mt. Gagazet Auron: Yuna, can you fight? Yuna: Yes, I think so. —Requires Auron and Yuna present at the beginning of battle on Mt. Gagazet. Auron: Fight as you will, Yuna. Yuna: Thank you, Sir Auron. —Requires Auron and Yuna present at the beginning of battle. Entering battle This ends now. I foresee no difficulty. As you wish. Let's see... So, who's next? —At Moonflow - South Bank Road. So be it... Story-related encounters Auron: Although he was not the man I once knew... Kinoc was still my friend, Seymour. You will pay for his death! —"Talk" during Seymour Natus battle on Bevelle Highbridge. Skill You will hurt no one! —Power Break You place too much trust in your magics! —Magic Break Your pain shall be twofold! —Armor Break You will fear magic! —Mental Break Special Do not move! / Calm down! / You don't want to move! —Threaten Using Overdrive Some can't wait to die! -First time using Overdrive Pitiful! —All overdrives Pray. Now. —Dragon Fang No mercy. —Shooting Star You. Away. —Shooting Star This... is for the fallen! —Tornado and Shooting Star Revived I must be rusty. Auron is revived by Lulu. Lulu: Are you all right? Auron: I must be out of practice. —Requires Auron and Lulu present in battle in Mi'ihen Highroad. Defeating enemy Hmph. —Killing blow. Later. —In the pre-release of the game Enough. Farewell. Hyuh! —Upon defeating last enemy in battle. This is for the fallen! —With fallen party members Victory That's how it's done! No time to waste, let's go. Hmph, let's go. ... (Wheeze) That was too close. Not too good. —Party critically injured, at Mushroom Rock Road. Acceptable. —Party critically injured, at the Calm Lands. Adequate. —Party critically injured. Game Over Jecht... Braska... What a mess... Unbelievable... ''Final Fantasy X-2 Shinra's Dossiers Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave. —Quote taken from ''Final Fantasy X, said at Djose Temple This... is your world now. —Quote taken from Final Fantasy X, last words Chapter 5 final battles (voice over) Vegnagun Stay calm. Keep attacking, no matter what. Vegnagun's halfway to firing power. You still have time. Believe, Yuna. —Encouraging YRP during Vegnagun battle Shuyin It's almost over, Yuna. Fiend Arena Pitiful! No mercy! You, away! Pray, now! This is for the fallen! Hmph. Hyuh! —Using Skill. This ends now. As you wish. So be it... I foresee no difficulty. —Start of a battle. Hmph, is this how it ends, then? Huh, the end might be near. Ngh, enough! So... how do we end this? —Start of a battle, party critically injured. No time to waste, let's go. That's how it's done! Hmph. Hmph, let's go. —End of a battle. ... (Wheeze) That was too close. Acceptable. Not too good. —End of a battle, party critically injured. Unbelievable. What a mess. —Party defeated. Category:Character quotes